Lightning
by shadowswillscream
Summary: After getting struck by lightning while out swimming when she was in middle school, Beca developed the power of electricity and flight. Now a junior in high school, Beca's never had to fight any so called 'forces of evil', until a British transfer student arrives and causes havoc during an art show at the school. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while and I just finally got a good chunck written down. Apologies for any mistakes!**

* * *

Beca jumps from the roof of the school building, flying through the air, trying to make her way to one of her best friend's house; Chloe Beale. Okay, so Beca's starting to think she and Chloe are more than just friends, but at the same time, she's not even sure how she became Chloe's friend. Chloe Beale, who is one of the most beautiful, and Beca doesn't use that term lightly, girls Beca has ever met. Not to mention they're on different sides of the high school social spectrum.

But okay, that's a lie, she knows exactly how she became friends with the bubbly redhead.

She crashed through her balcony door one night trying to fly. She was thirteen and it was only her second time attempt at flying. And no, she did not have the intent of landing on the redhead's balcony, let alone the redhead's subdivision.

It's kind of hard to explain how one manages to crash into someone's balcony two stories up from the ground. So Beca didn't really have a choice explaining that she has the power to control electricity and fly. Chloe just seemed too shocked at first to do anything, until a week later, when she was pounding on Beca's front door wondering why they two haven't been in contact since. Because apparently, it is very rude to crash into someone's balcony and they swiftly leave after a very, very short explanation.

Now standing in Chloe's backyard, staring up at the older girl's balcony, she waits to see if Chloe had gotten her text from earlier letting her know she'd be coming over. When the light to the balcony doesn't turn on she picks up a stone from the the edge of the white house and backs up, tossing it at the girl's balcony door. When the still light doesn't turn on, Beca picks up another small stone, tossing it at the door again. She does this several times until the light finally goes on. Beca steps back a little and smirks, waiting for the redhead to appear.

The redhead steps onto the balcony, looking down with a slightly raised brow. "What have I told you about the front door Becs?"

Beca slumps her shoulders and rolls her eyes, "To use it."

Chloe sighs, "Come on up."

Beca launches herself off the ground, landing on Chloe's balcony, albeit a little too close to the slightly taller girl. But of course, the redhead has no problem with the proximity because this is Chloe Beale. Chloe Beale, who has no boundaries.

"Hi." Chloe smiles, taking Beca's hands.

"Hey." Beca says quietly, trying not to stare too long into the redhead's blue eyes.

"Your eyes are doing that thing." Chloe says softly.

Beca blinks, "Sorry."

"It's cute."

Beca looks anywhere but Chloe, "Shut up."

The redhead laughs a little, "So what do I owe the visit to?"

Beca smirks, "First day of October tomorrow."

Chloe laughs a little, "That's the occasion?" The older girl turns around, opening the door a bit and walking into her room.

Beca follows, taking in the sight of the room. The room is mostly white with a few pink decorations. One side of the wall is painted with different sized pink flowers, it looks like it's not finished but it looks good that way. "Wow." Beca mumbles, taking in the new, slick white desk with pink sketches over it. Probably Chloe's addition to it. She scans the shelves, taking in the photos and how white Christmas lights are strung at the top."When- when did you uh, do this?"

"Last week." Chloe says simply, sitting down on the bed, which is just plain white. "A gift from Uncle Henry."

Beca nods and sits down.

"Are you spending the night or just dropping by?"

Beca just plays with the spiral in her ear, "Uh yeah… parents are sort of fighting so-" She looks to the wall across from her and notices it's been painted like an unfinished ocean sunset. "Woah!" She stands from the bed.

"Careful it's still wet!" Chloe says suddenly.

Beca smiles looking at the small details, "This is amazing Chlo'"

"Thanks." Chloe says, a slight shy tone in her voice.

Beca turns around and raises a brow, it still takes her by surprise that Chloe's still unsure about her work. "It's amazing Chlo'. Seriously."

Chloe smiles, "Thank-you."

"Like- Like…" Beca sits down on the edge of the bed, "Who's that old painter guy you like?"

"Van Gogh, Monet?"

"Uh… the one who paints with funky lines and does the sky."

"Van Gogh."

"Yeah well, he'd be jealous." Beca gestures to the unfinished mural, "Of that awesomeness."

Chloe laughs, "If you say so."

Beca hums, "I do." She looks around the room again, glancing up at the ceiling. "Ever thought about painting the galaxy on the ceiling?"

"Yeah but I have to work on pieces for the art gallery."

Beca looks back at the redhead, "Right! How they comin'?"

"Almost done." Chloe lets out a relieved sigh.

Beca looks around for any signs of the pieces, "They're still not here."

Chloe bites her lip and shakes her head, "Nope! I'm not letting you see them until I'm finished."

Beca rolls her eyes.

"What? It's not like they're bad Becs."

"No, no," Beca shakes her head, "I'm not saying that. I just... " Beca sighs, "You're theme is me."

"So?" Chloe smiles.

Beca gestures to her face. "You're putting this," She pokes at the scars on her face from the lightning strike. "On a canvas."

Chloe leans forward, placing her hands on Beca's shoulders. Which of course, sends sparks to Beca's head. Literal sparks, which makes her brain feel fuzzy. "You... those," Chloe looks at the scars, running her fingers along them, "Are beautiful." The redhead says softly.

Beca clenches her jaw and brings her hand to her face, sliding it down. It's that word, those kinds of words, that Chloe says that drives Beca's insides crazy, like dull sparks.

Chloe giggles, placing a kiss on Beca's cheek.

Beca freezes and just looks at the redhead who pulls back, leaning against the wall behind her. Chloe does that a lot, kisses her cheek and it doesn't bother Beca but it makes Beca wonder if it's a more than friendly kind of kiss on the cheek. Jesse says Chloe likes her a lot and Chloe tends to not shut up about Beca if you get her going.

And it's not like Beca's worried Chloe's straight because the redhead told Beca as soon as Beca made a comment about Chloe always having shitty boyfriends. To which Chloe said, shitty exes, not just guys. That comment, at the time, of course almost made Beca fall over on the spot. And at the same time she wanted to give those exes a piece of her mind because who thinks it's okay to be shitty to some like Chloe?

The problem, the real problem, is that Beca's worried Chloe isn't into her. Chloe may very well like her but that certainly doesn't mean Chloe is into her in that way. And why would she? Beca not Chloe's type. She doesn't wear dresses or wear a sports jersey every friday, she doesn't have perfect skin or big muscles, she's not what people generally consider hot. She's like… that alternative girl you spot in the back of the room who's just interesting to look at. Interesting. That's a word she can use right?

She raises a brow taking in Chloe, how her pastel sleep shirt is slightly unbuttoned at the moment, probably from how hot it is in the room, her redhead is starting to take on it's natural curls, unlike the straightness she saw earlier today in class. The older girl isn't wearing any makeup at the moment, but holy gods of the arts is Chloe beautiful right now. She always is.

"You gonna keep staring?" Chloe grins.

Beca opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Of course she'd love to keep staring.

Chloe giggles, "Well get over here. Mandatory cuddles at this hour." She pats the empty space beside her.

Beca shakes her head a little, trying to focus. If it were anyone else, demanding cuddles like this, she'd leave right away. But this is Chloe Beale. This is the girl Beca has had a crush on since the sixth grade, someone who has made it so easy to be friends with. Someone who makes everything so comfortable and who doesn't stare at her lightning scars on her neck and face. So she crawls over next to Chloe, sliding between the covers.

Chloe turns off the light, and curls up next to Beca.

Beca takes her usual spot, putting her around the older girl. Beca feels sparks in her brain again when Chloe rests her head on her stomach, even though there's clothing separating skin on skin contact.

It's always been like this since Beca got struck; the sparks in her head. Every single time Chloe makes contact with her, there's sparks in her brain and a twitching feeling in her fingers like she can't control the amount of energy surging through her. Beca likes to think it's because Chloe's special, someone she's just meant to have a connection with.

* * *

The next morning Chloe takes Beca to school, which Beca's kind of grateful for because then she doesn't have to bike there. Then again it would be very rude of Chloe to make her walk when Chloe's heading to school herself.

"So…" Beca plays with the radio in the fancy BMW Chloe received from her parents when the redhead turned sixteen. Yeah, Chloe has that type of parents. The type that has money and spoils their kids like crazy. But it's not like the Beale family isn't nice people. In fact, they're the nicest family Beca's ever met.

"Beca, please don't break the radio. I just got a new one from you breaking it last time." Chloe pulls out of the driveway.

Beca pulls her hand away, "Sorry." She snickers a little, thinking about when the last time she broke Chloe's radio, which has happened more time than Beca can count on one hand. Beca's still trying to the hang of this thing called, control. She's never really been good with control, her father calls her impulsive quite a bit.

 _"I hate this song." Beca grumbles._

 _Chloe shakes her head, "You love it!"_

 _"Uh no, you like it. I'm gonna change it." Beca leans forward, reaching her fingers out._

 _"Beca don't use your powers this time."_

 _Beca scoffs, "What? I need the practice!" She wiggles her fingers feeling surges run through her body and towards the tips of her fingers. She tightens her lips together and flicks her finger at the screen._

 _It makes a sharp beeping noise and the music cuts._

 _"Bec!" Chloe cringes, putting her hand to her ear._

 _Beca immediately tries again, flicking her finger._

 _The sharp beeping just becomes a continuous sharp noise._

 _"Beca!"_

 _Beca groans and throws an electric shock to the radio, frying it._

 _"Beca!"_

 _Beca looks at Chloe, "What?"_

 _"Did you just break it?" Chloe asks hesitantly._

 _Beca looks back at the radio and presses the dial with her finger, several times in hopes music starts playing again. "Uh… no?"_

 _"Beca." Chloe drawls._

 _"Chloe." Beca whines back._

 _"Beca. Again?"_

 _"Sorry." Beca crosses her arms, leaning back in the seat._

 _Chloe just hums._

 _"I'll buy you a new one?" Beca tries, although she knows Chloe knows she doesn't have the means to buy Chloe a new radio._

 _Chloe shakes her head, "It's… fine."_

 _"Can't even turn the radio on with my powers." Beca grumbles._

 _"You'll get it soon."_

"Did you do any of the assignments?" Chloe asks.

Beca stays quiet, just staring out the window.

"Bec?"

"No."

"Beca!" Chloe scolds lightly.

"What?" Beca looks at the redhead.

"Lucky for you, I'm meeting Stacie in the library and you have a free first period."

Beca groans.

* * *

Beca taps her fingers against table in the library, creating a simple beat.

"You should be a drummer. That'd be hot." Stacie comments, pushing the sheet of paper in front Beca.

"I'll stick with mixing." Beca grumbles, leaning forward towards the paper. She furrows her brow looking at the numbers. "I thought this was science? There's a bunch of numbers."

"It's physics." Stacie says.

Beca grumbles, "Well, it's stupid."

Chloe laughs a little.

Beca looks over at the girl who is typing away for an English assignment. She narrows her eyes and looks back at Stacie, "Seriously though, I'm not gonna get this so can I just go?"

"No." Chloe says simply.

Beca rolls her eyes, "I gotta meet Jesse in the choir room." It's a blatant lie to get out of here.

Chloe raises brow a little, still looking at the laptop screen.

"You're lucky you're pretty." Beca mumbles, looking back at the sheet of paper.

Stacie stifles a small laugh.

"What was that?" Chloe asks.

Beca eyes go a little wide, "Nothing!"

* * *

During lunch, Beca sits in Jesse's old car picking away at her burger.

"Do you… not like it or something?"

"No."

"What's going on?"

Beca shrugs, "You're going to the art gallery tomorrow right?"

"That's kind of a dumb question. Of course I'm going."

"Right." Beca sits back in the seat.

"Chole's pieces look good." Jesse sips at his drink.

Beca's eyes go wide and she looks at Jesse, "You've seen them?" She practically shouts.

Jesse laughs, "Well of course I've seen them."

"What- what do they look like?"

Jesse puts up a finger, "Uh-uh I'm not supposed to tell."

Beca puts her hand up, "How about if you don't tell me, I'll zap you?"

Jesse laughs, "You wouldn't."

Beca pokes his neck with her finger, giving him a shock.

Jesse jumps a little, his hand clamping down on his neck. "Ow!"

Beca rolls her eyes, "I've done worse."

Jesse grumbles, "Yeah, remind me never to tickle you again. So you ready for glee club tonight?"

Beca lets out a huff, "Remind me why I ever joined that stupid club?"

"Because," Jesse drawls, "A very hot ginger persuaded you and then you proceeded to join because you, Beca Mitchell, are whipped."

Beca puts her hands up, "I'm not whipped!"

Jesse laughs, "Yeah and I hate The Breakfast Club."

Beca lets out a huff. "Let's just get to class."

"Since when do you wanna go to class?"

"The sooner the day ends, the sooner it's night is the sooner it's tomorrow. The sooner it's tomorrow, the sooner it is to the art gallery where I can finally see Chloe's work."

Jesse shakes his head a little, "It really bothers you when you can't see her work huh?"

"What?" Beca looks at him, brow raised. "She's amazing at it. Why wouldn't I want to see everything she does?"

Jesse shakes his head a little again, "Come on."

* * *

Beca scribbles a random answer on her study guide during physics, not bothering to pay attention to the lecture. A knock at the door to the room does grab her attention though. She looks up and watches as a tall blonde guy with tattoos on his hands and a slip of paper in his hands, approaches the teacher.

"You Mister Sanders?" He asks, his voice coated in a thick British accent.

The teacher places the marker down in on the whiteboard tray, walking over to the boy and grabbing the slip of paper right out of his hands. "You're late Mister Bowers. Just because you are the new transfer student, does not mean I will tolerate tardiness."

Bowers points with his thumb behind him, "I was in the office."

"Oh." Mr. Sanders brings the slip of paper to his face, removing his glasses to read it. "I see. Well, Luke Bowers, you can have a seat…" He trails off looking around.

Beca looks at the empty seat next to her. It's been empty since the first day and she'd prefer to keep it that. She likes sitting alone, in the back, with no one to bother her about anything.

"In the back over there. You two can be tattoo buddies."

Beca looks up to see the teacher pointing in her direction and she can't help but roll her eyes.

Luke raises a brow before walking towards Beca.

The closer Luke gets, the more funny Beca feels and she's not even sure why. It's not like he's staring at her or doing anything out of the ordinary. But she feels tired almost, which is not a feeling Beca has had in years. She looks down at the study guide and ignores the feeling, brushing it off as boredom.

Luke sits down beside Beca and puts his hand out, "I'm Luke."

Beca looks at Luke and then at his hand, "Beca."

Luke pulls back his hand and smiles, "Nice to meet you Becky."

"Do I get to call you Lukey?" Beca scoffs.

Luke chuckles, "Alright, Beca it is."

"You have an accent." Beca says, looking down at her paper.

"Yeah I'm from London, England."

Beca just nods a little.

"And you have a..." He lifts his head a little, his eyes scanning Beca's neck.

"Scar?" Beca finishes.

"Yeah."

Beca offers a tight lip smile, "Struck by lighting. Don't go swimming during a thunderstorm."

"Duly noted." Luke gives her a short nod. "Don't normally people die if they get struck by lightning?"

Beca nods a little, "I did. They declared me dead but I came back a few minutes later."

Luke nods, "So is Heaven real?"

Beca shrugs, "I- I dunno."

Luke points to the sheet of paper. "So what are we doing?"

Beca shrugs and looks at the sheet of paper with scribbles on it and then Beca at Luke. She swears she catches the odd amount of blue in his eyes. She raises a brow at this and then she notices she's staring and she shakes her head a little, "Uh not sure… I think we're talking about kinematics." She glances down at the paper and reads the title, "Yeah kinematics."

"Hey, Beca, talk to your new friend after class." Mr. Sanders says suddenly.

Beca looks up at the teacher and rolls her eyes.

Mr. Sanders shakes his head and adjusts his glasses, turning back to the whiteboard.

Luke just chuckles.

Beca looks at Luke and notices his eyes aren't as blue as they once were, which confuses her because she swears they were an unnatural blue. She tells herself she's seeing things before looking back at Mr. Sanders.

* * *

After school, Beca makes her way to to the choir room for glee club practice. Which, although she'll never say it aloud, she's kind of looking forward to because she's finally getting to do her favorite thing; rapping.

She pushes the door open and can't help the grin that forms on her face because Chloe's dancing by the piano and Emily, an artist and musical genius, is playing Dancing Queen against the keys. Beca makes her way over to Jesse and sits beside him on the red chair.

"So how was physics?" Jesse asks.

"Craptastic as usual." Beca looks at Chloe, watching as she twirls. "Uh… there's a transfer student."

"Oh so you met Luke? He's in my auto shop class."

Beca nods a little. "Yeah…" She can feel a spike in energy when Chloe smiles at her for a brief moment.

"Becaw." Jesse scolds, poking her shoulder.

Beca shakes her head, blinking and then looking at Jesse.

"Dude you gotta watch that." He says softly. "You can't have everyone knowing that your eyes glow or that you can fly and control electricity."

Beca scoffs, "Whatever. People don't pay attention to me anyways, if I were someone more important, then I'd be concerned."

Jesse shakes his head, "You still have to be careful Becs. What if they take you away and start pulling you apart like some animal?"

Beca rolls her eyes, "You watch too many movies."

Jesse sighs, "I'm just worried about my best friend."

Beca looks at Jesse, "Don't start getting cheesy on me Swanson."

Jesse grins, putting his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright."

"Hey guys!" Mr. Jensen walks into the room. "We have a new member." He puts his arm out, "Please give a warm welcome to Luke Bowers!"

Stacie whistles and Luke just laughs a little. "Damn son!" The tall brunette calls out.

"Keep it in your pants legs." Fat Amy says.

Cynthia just shakes her head.

"Alright, settle down guys." Mr. Jensen, wearing his usual overly fitting button up, gestures to the chairs, "Have a seat."

Luke grins and makes his way to the seat beside Beca. "Hey tattoo mate." He looks back to Mr. Jensen.

Beca notices Luke's eyes flash that unnatural blue and this time she nudges Jesse.

"What?"

Beca leans over to whisper in his ear, "Are his eyes unnaturally blue?"

Jesse looks at Luke, "No."

After Chloe performs Gangster's Paradise with Donald, which is basically the hottest thing Beca's ever seen, she stands from her chair, leaning against the piano. Jessica steps down as well, grabbing a guitar from the corner and standing next to her.

Beca looks at Jessica who starts playing the opening chords and starts singing.

"I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us

Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us"

Beca looks at Chloe and smirks.

"Uh, ever thought about losing it

When your money's all gone and you lose your whip

You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent

And the grass so green on the other side

Make a-"

Beca swallows the negative word quickly before continuing. She glances at Luke who's eyes are definitely that unnatural blue again.

"-wanna run straight through the fence

Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times

But still can't find no food in it

That's foolishness."

Beca looks back at Chloe briefly before walking over to the others, getting closer to them.

"That's foolishness

And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look.

And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost."

Beca flicks her shirt, popping the invisible collar.

"Does it even really matter?

Cause if life is an up hill battle

We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder

In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle"

As she continues, Beca continues to glance at Luke, occasionally catching bright blue and sometimes not. But the thing that's really throwing her, is the tiredness creeping up. It's almost like she's feeling weak and the thing is, it's only when Luke's around. Maybe it's coincidence or maybe it's not. Either way, something's not right.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca straightens her plaid shirt to make sure she looks okay in the mirror.

"Are you going on a date?"

Beca looks to the left of her to see her mother poking her head into her room. She rolls her eyes, "No." She looks back at the mirror and tries not to look at the scars on her face.

"Oh that's right! You're going to the art gallery."

"Yeah." Beca picks up eyeliner off the sink. "I uh, I'm staying at Jesse's tonight so I won't be home. Not that you care."

"Alright." Her mother says quietly. "I'll let your father know."

Beca scoffs, "So you two are talking?"

Her mother laughs a little, "Of course. Just because we fight doesn't mean we-"

"Still don't love each other." Beca sighs, "I know."

"Alright well, have fun."

Beca watches her mother leave before fixing her eyeliner and then takes one last look in the mirror before walking out the front door. She walks over over to her bike leaning on the side of the house, her backpack still strapped to seat where she left it. She picks it up and slips it on before heading off to the school.

She stops right before the parking lot, locking her bike up and places the backpack back on the seat. She fixes her shirt one more time and then runs her hand through her hair. She looks around for Chloe's silver car and spots it still parked where it was this morning, meaning she never even left the school.

She texts Jesse telling him she'll meet him at the front doors, or wherever there's food if there's food.

Beca walks into the school and walks past most of the ceramic pieces and jewelry pieces. Honestly, she's not a big fan of art. But she does love Chloe's and maybe that's because it's Chloe's work. Okay, it's totally because is and Chloe could draw a few scribbles and Beca would absolutely love it.

She makes her way to the main panels near the front of the school that showcase the top art students.

Beca doesn't make it far when she's being dragged into the art room by some person. "What the-" She turns around to see Chloe, who is wearing a navy colored dress and Beca tries her best to keep her eyes from wandering and her mouth from hanging open.

"So it's obvious you like it." Chloe grins.

Beca blinks back the yellow that's probably showing in her eyes because she can feel sparks going off in her brain like crazy. "Uh-" Beca blinks again, "Wow."

Chloe bites her lip, "I was worried it was a little low cut."

Beca shakes her head, "No, not its- wow. It looks great."

Chloe strikes a pose and Beca just about falls over. The redhead laughs and Beca shakes her head.

"Come on I have something to show you." Chloe says, putting her hand out.

Beca grabs Chloe's hand and lets the older girl lead her through the panels stopping here and there to show Beca some pieces she really likes by the other students. They also stop at Emily's to see it's a lot of different flowers done in various styles and medias.

"I really like this one." Chloe points to a piece with a singular flower and it's been done in black and white with a colored middle. "I remember seeing some of the progress. It was amazing."

"Where is everyone by the way?" Beca asks, noticing the lack of people.

"Oh I asked you to come early." Chloe says, tugging Beca's hand to the exit where the larger panels are.

Beca scoffs, "You asked me to come early?"

Chloe hums, "I wanted you to see it first."

Beca raises a brow, "But Jesse-"

"No one, not even Aubrey, has seen it put together as one big piece though."

Beca smirks, "So I'm…- I'm special?"

Chloe smiles and nods, gently pulling Beca forward.

Beca spots the artwork immediately and her mouth drops, "Dude!"

"So you like it?"

"I- I… oh my God Chloe." Beca scans over the difference pieces that are set up. There's a large one of her looking down with her headphones on. Another of Beca looking off in the distance and you can't see her face but Chloe's painted up her scar. And There's a large rectangular one at the bottom her hands and the mixing board. "Whoa."

Beca looks at senior and shakes her head, "You- you… I didn't think I'd actually like my scars but," She looks back at the painting and smirks, "Chlo this is amazing and beautiful and- wow." She looks back at Chloe who is beaming.

"Beautiful huh?" Chloe smiles, putting her hand out.

Beca takes Chloe's hand out of habit, "Uh- well, I mean…" She pushes back a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Well yeah."

Chloe pulls on Beca's hand, walking backwards for a moment before turning around, "Come on."

Beca's not sure where Chloe's leading her because Beca kind of wants to keep staring at Chloe's work. However she quickly figures it out when the redhead heads continues to walk down the halls and towards the end where the art rooms are.

The redhead opens the last door, flicking on the lights.

"Chloe what are we doing in here?" Beca looks at the tables which are all covered in some form of paint. The walls have posters on them that talk about colors and techniques. She looks back t Chloe, who leads her away from the door.

"I just wanted to tell you something."

Beca furrows her brow, "And you couldn't tell me out by the gallery?"

Chloe stops and steps closer towards Beca, "No."

"No?" Beca raises a brow.

Chloe smiles stepping even closer, "Definitely couldn't tell you out in the gallery." The older girl looks down at the floor, pushing hair behind her ears.

Beca raises a brow at this because if it's one thing Chloe is, it's confident. Chloe's confidence can be overwhelming sometimes because she's often bursting with it and that's one thing Beca's been jealous of. Which makes Beca wonder if something's incredibly wrong and that she has bad news. "Is everything okay?" Beca asks.

Chloe looks up at Beca and smiles gently, "Everything," Chloe presses her forehead against Beca's. "Is more than perfect right now."

"Then why does it seem like you have bad news?"

Chloe's brow raises for a moment, "Bad news?"

Beca tries not to look at Chloe's lips, she really does, but she can't really help it with how close Chloe is right now. Chloe's tongue comes out to wet her lower lip and Beca can't help but do the same.

"You know how I said we're gonna be fast friends?"

Beca just nods a little.

"Well, what if I said I wanna be more than just friends?"

"Like sisters or something?"

Chloe laughs a little, "God no. Then I can't kiss you."

"K-kiss…- wait what?" Beca feels sparks in her brain again.

"I wanna kiss you. I wanna hold your hand in the halls not just as friends." Chloe says quietly. "I like you a lot Beca. You're funny and beautiful, you're talented and smart, and Becs your so much more than that. I really, really, really, like you Beca."

Beca opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"I wanna go on date with you."

"A date?"

"We can drive towards the countryside and have a picnic."

"A picnic? So- so you've like thought about this?" Beca asks.

"Are you saying no?" Chloe asks.

"No. No I mean- I'm… yes, yes I'll…" Beca looks down at Chloe's lips again. "Totally."

Chloe starts leaning and Beca can almost feel Chloe's lips against hers. Beca feels a hand trail up her arm and then rest on her neck. She closes her eyes and feels the redhead's nose brush against her own and waits for the contact. But it never comes and Beca hears a zapping sound so she opens her eyes to see the room is completely dark.

"Did you do that?" Chloe asks quietly, still as close as ever to Beca.

"N-no." Beca looks around the dark room and furrows her brow when she notices the light switch is still up. She looks back at Chloe who is still looking at her.

"I suppose we should..." Chloe trails off.

Beca hears what sounds like the whole school shutting down and Beca furrows her brow.

Chloe looks around and they still don't move, not until a scream reverberates off the walls and then Chloe's practically running out the door, Beca close behind.

There's definitely more students now and Beca wonders how long they've really been in the art room. The whole school is in the dark except for the faint glowing in front of Beca from her eyes.

Chloe turns around to look at Beca and her eyes widen. "Becs!" She reaches out and covers Beca's eyes with her hand.

Beca brings her hand to Chloe's, "Chloe!"

"You eyes." Chloe says softly.

Beca pushes Chloe's hand away, "Well forget that, who screamed?"

"Guys what's going on?"

Beca turns to see Stacie, Aubrey close behind her.

"Oh my god!" Aubrey brings her hand to her mouth. "Beca what the hell?"

Beca blinks and shakes her head, "What?"

"N-nothing…" Aubrey trails off. "I thought I saw your-"

"No I saw it too." Stacie says, crossing her arms.

"Alright everyone please calm down." One of the teachers is speaking. "We're sending someone to fix the power. Please stay calm and do not panic."

Beca shifts uncomfortably, suddenly feeling a little weak. She lets out a groan when she has to put her hand out to someone to keep herself upright.

"Bec?" Chloe puts her arm around Beca's waist. "Beca?"

"Luke." Beca grumbles.

"What's going on?" Aubrey asks.

"Luke." Beca grits her teeth.

"What about the hottie?" Stacie asks, helping Beca as well.

"He's here."

"Well, it's the fall art gallery he-"

"No." Beca groans. She blinks a few times and pushes herself away from the girls. She pulls her phone out, leaning against the wall. She dials Jesse's number quickly but there's no answer and she lets out a sigh. "I gotta find Jesse."

"Where'd you say you'd meet him?" Chloe asks.

Beca shakes her head, "Here. The entrance."

Chloe walks away from the girls, heading down the halls.

"Chloe!" Aubrey calls out but follows the girl.

Beca pushes herself away from the wall and follows the two, she hears Stacie behind her complaining about not being able to see. Beca pushes past a few students and when they're clear of most of them, Beca blinks and a few of the lights flicker on.

"What the-" Aubrey starts, stopping her tracks.

"I'll explain later." Beca says walking past the blonde and catching up with Chloe.

"Where are we going?" Stacie asks.

"Parking lot." Chloe says simply.

Beca has to stop because her tiredness is just getting worse. "Chloe…" Beca groans, bringing her hand to her chest.

"Beca what is going on? Explain." Aubrey demands.

"I got struck by lightning and now I can sort of…" Beca groans when she feels Chloe's hand on her own. She can feel a spark in her brain but it's almost like it short circuits.

"What's going on Beca?" Chloe asks gently. "Your eyes are really dull." Chloe's voice is barely above a whisper.

"I'm tired. Weak." Beca huffs.

"You? A ball of energy since middle school, Beca Mitchell, is tired?" Aubrey asks.

Beca looks at Chloe and notices the girl's worried expression.

"Exactly, hyper since she got these powers." Chloe says, her eyes darting back and forth.

"What?" Stacie asks, "Okay did we just enter the twilight zone or something?"

"Chlo that's-" Aubrey starts.

"Quiet." Beca says suddenly, hearing footsteps.

The sound of running footsteps echoes the hallways, getting louder and louder.

The source finally rounds the corner, it's Emily.

"Guys!" Emily shouts. "Oh my stars guys." She runs straight for Chloe. "Guys."

"What's going on Em?" Chloe asks.

Emily shakes her head, "It's Jesse."

Beca immediately pushes herself off the ground, "Where is he?"

"P-parking lot." Emily says.

Beca sprints for the parking lot, turning the corner.

"Beca wait!" She hears Chloe call out but she's out the parking lot doors in a matter of seconds.

She slows down, seeing Jesse on the ground near his car. "Jesse!"

She runs over to him, his arm is bent in a weird way that makes Beca's stomach feel uneasy. She takes in the large gash on his forehead and the blood makes her feel even worse. "Shit Jesse." She brings her hand to his other arm, shaking it. "Jesse wake up." She tries to pull electricity from herself to extend to her fingers. She shocks him a bit trying to get him to wake up. "Jesse!"

"He's not gonna wake up."

Beca feels her chest tighten, she looks around trying to find the source of the British voice.

"He's not dead, don't worry."

"What did you do?" Beca grits her teeth.

"I'm giving you a little push."

Beca looks at the roof of the building but doesn't see anything. So she steps forward and pushes herself off the ground, jumping into the air and landing on the roof. She looks around but still can't find the source of the voice.

"So you can fly?"

Beca grits her teeth, "What did you do to him?"

"You know Becky, it's easy for people to find you."

Beca walks along the edge of the roof, looking down and around.

"Story of a girl, thirteen years old, goes out in the rain with her friends for her birthday."

Beca spins around thinking Luke is behind her but he's not.

"She gets struck by lightning and is declared dead. Then moments later she wakes up? It's weird because shortly after you woke up there was a power outage that came out of nowhere."

"What did you do to him?" Beca shouts, clenching her fists.

"Tsk. Tsk. You certainly are impatient."

"Yeah, well your stupid monologue is tiring."

"Have you been feeling tired Becky?"

Beca feels a tap on her shoulder and she can feel the energy leaving her in a rush. She falls to her knees, hissing when she feels the gravel on the roof poking into her. "Stop doing that!" Beca looks behind her but no one is there. "Why are…" Beca sighs and blinks several times.

"I'm surprised you don't know with having a three others like you. Well, not like you but possessing supernatural powers."

Beca stands up from the ground and continues to look. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You don't know do you?"

"What are you going on about? Stop being so cryptic!"

She hears laughter and she follows the sound.

"Maybe my work is cut out for me." Luke says from behind.

Beca turns around and reaches her hand out.

Luke grabs at her wrist, pulling tightly on it.

Beca lets out a groan and tries to force electricity out of her fingers.

Luke smirks, "Strange four years and you've learned very little."

And then Beca's being flung into the air and she hits the roof again before she can comprehend it all. She lets out a groan and watches as Luke steps into view, an amused smile on his face.

Beca reaches out again, feeling sparks out her fingers. She touches Luke's foot and he lets out a shout of pain. Beca grits her teeth and grabs his ankle, watching the electricity spark and listens as it cracks.

Luke lifts his leg out of her grip. "That hurt."

"Good." Beca grits her teeth.

Luke kneels down and smirks, "Lights out Lightning." He taps Beca's shoulders.

Beca groans feeling drained again and it's almost painful this time. It's as if electricity, or whatever is inside her, is being ripped from her and she wants to scream but she can't even manage that. Instead, her vision fades, her heart pounds, and everything seems to shut down.

* * *

"Beca!"

Beca groans, the usual energy in her chest that spreads through her body is incredibly dull, almost like a small buzz.

"Beca?" It's Chloe.

Beca groans again feeling the harsh gravel against her skin. She's still on the roof and looking up a little, she can see it's completely dark out now.

"Bec where are you?"

Beca pushes herself off the ground rather slowly. She stretches her body when she stands and walks to the edge of the roof and can see Chloe, Emily, Aubrey, and Stacie. "Up here." Beca groans, having to sit down again.

"How the heck did you get up there?" Stacie asks.

"Where's Jesse?" Beca asks immediately.

"He's in the hospital." Aubrey says.

"Hospital? What the hell happened?" Beca asks.

"Broken arm a few stitches, he's fine Beca." Chloe explains.

"I gotta go see him." Beca says. "Like right now."

"Alright I'll take you." Chloe says. "But what's going on, why are you on the roof?"

Beca shakes her head, "I'm gonna get down first."

"Just fly down." Chloe says.

"I can't. I can barely feel anything in my chest." Beca explains, getting up and walking towards the roof hatch and pulling on it. She can hear Aubrey shouting and wondering what's going on but she ignores it, continuing to pull at the latch. She groans when she can get it to open because this hatch is usually always open. She would know, she's been on the roof more times than she can count with Jesse when she was first trying to fly. Beca pulls on it hard, finally getting it to open. She pushes it away and climbs down the ladder and lands in the supply closet.

She opens the door and carefully steps out. She notices the hallways are still dark but the light to the office is on which must mean the power is back on. She walks into the hallway, closing the door behind her and then heading towards the stairs to the lower level.

When she makes it to the others, Aubrey's arms and crossed and Emily is shifting back and forth.

"Okay explain." Aubrey demands.

Beca sighs, slumping her shoulders, "I can fly and control electricity. How those two go together, don't ask me. Now please, I need to go see Jesse."

"You're kidding right?" Stacie asks.

Beca shakes her head and walks towards Aubrey reaching out and poking the blonde's side.

"Get your grubby hands away from me Mitchell." Aubrey slaps Beca's hand away.

Beca furrows her brow, "You didn't feel that?"

"I felt you poking me." Aubrey sneers.

"Bec what does that mean?" Chloe asks.

"It means Luke is a resistor." Emily says.

Beca looks at the freshman, "Excuse me?"

"As in what stops the flow of electricity?" Stacie asks, though it sounds more like a statement.

"Yeah…" Emily trails off. "I- I should probably take you to my house."

"No!" Beca snaps, "I wanna see my best friend, who by the way, is in the hospital because Luke thinks it's some push or something incredibly stupid."

"Beca wait." Chloe puts her hand on Beca's shoulder and then looks to Emily, "How do you know what Luke is?"

Emily plays with her hands, "My parents didn't exactly come here because of the great art and music program the school has."

Beca narrows her eyes at Emily, "What are you getting at Prodigy?"

Emily takes a deep breath, her eyes closed. "I'm saying I'm like you and so are my parents."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I recently started college and I've been busy. Another thing that doesn't help is that the WiFi is really spotty so it was my luck that every time I wanted to upload the connect would turn bad. Thank-you so much for reviews, follows, and favorites! Apologies for any mistakes.**

* * *

"I'm dreaming…" Aubrey trails off. "That's the only reasonable explanation for this."

Stacie jabs Aubrey in the side.

"What the hell Stacie?" Aubrey shrieks.

"Just checking." Stacie puts her hands up.

"So I really think you should come over." Emily says worriedly.

Beca sighs, "Fine but not now. Tomorrow. After school."

"Alright." Emily agrees. "But just you."

"Alright." Beca nods.

"Excuse me, we're included now too." Stacie says, gesturing to Aubrey and herself.

"No way!" Aubrey says.

Stacie tugs on Aubrey's arm. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

Chloe nods. "There's no way I'm going to be left in the dark about this."

"There's literally no reason for you to come." Beca says. "I can explain later."

"You never explain anything Beca. I had to basically pull your teeth out to get answers out of as to why you crashed into my room five years ago." Chloe puts her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Alright…" Emily trails off, looking like she's counting everyone. "So tomorrow we can-"

"Can we figure this out tomorrow?" Beca whines.

"Alright, alright. Let's discuss tomorrow!" Chloe tugs on Beca's arm, pulling her towards her car.

"Thank-you." Beca grumbles.

* * *

Jesse actually looks a lot better than what Beca saw earlier. The cut on his forehead is cleaned up and there's only a few stitches there. His whole arm is basically in a cast but he's sporting that stupid grin when Beca voices her worry.

"Look the only thing we need to worry about is Luke." Jesse says.

Beca huffs and sits down in the chair. "How long do you have to stay?"

"Twenty-four hours, they want to monitor my head. Not the point though."

Beca leans forward, resting her arms on her legs. "Dude he threw you across the parking lot and you're not even a little terrified right now?"

Jesse shrugs, "After seeing what you can do, really nothing can surprise me anymore."

Beca lets out sigh, "I don't even know how to process what happened.

"Look, we'll figure this out together. You said Emily and the girls would-"

Beca furrows her brow, "Wait we? No way dude, look at you."

Jesse frowns and tilts his head a little, "I'm fine. Look I know you're not exactly into movies or comics but Becaw, you're gonna need all the help and support you can get. The hero always needs their friends."

Hero. The term sounds so weird since Beca's pretty sure she's not a hero and she's also pretty sure she doesn't want be one. But regardless she has seen some superhero movies and since Benji, Jesse's friend, is often talking about them, she has some idea of what could possibly happen to her friends.

"No." Beca says knowing full well they could get hurt, or heaven forbid die, in the process of all of this. It doesn't help that Luke has zero problems tossing Jesse across the parking lot as a 'push' - According to Jesse, the push is to make Beca reckless but she still doesn't entirely understand it.

"No? Dude come on!" Jesse looks at her expectantly.

There's a knock at the door and then it opens, revealing Jesse's mother. "Beca it's late you should probably get home."

Beca looks at Jesse and then at his mother, "Right."

"Just think about it okay?" Jesse asks.

Beca stands from the chair, "Good night Jesse."

* * *

When she walks out of the entrance of the hospital, she's surprised to see Chloe still parked at by the street. Chloe seems to be reading something, her thumb by her lips because and she's probably nervously chewing on the side of her nail.

"Chloe?" Beca furrows her a brow a little.

Chloe jumps a little, the book falling out of her hand. She puts her hand to her chest, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. Uh, what are you still doing here?"

Chloe reaches down for the book and then looks at Beca, "I wasn't gonna let you walk home this late at night."

"I could've called my mom or something." Beca says, getting into the silver car.

Chloe's brow raises, "I know you, you'd rather walk four miles than call them."

Beca lets out a huff and looks ahead, "Let's just go."

"Wait how's Jesse?"

"He's…" Beca trails off, placing a hand to her head, her fingers pushing into her hair. "He's handling it well. He said Luke threw him across the parking lot to get me to be reckless or something, I'm sure why though. I mean, you'd think, if…- I don't know." She lets out a small groan, "And he wants in."

"In what?"

"Going to Prodigy's house, being part of whatever this is.."

"What's so bad about that?"

Beca brings her hand to her face, "I don't want anyone involved. I can -should do this on my own. Jesse thinks I'm gonna need all the support I can get, but contrary to what he thinks, I have seen some supernatural slash superhero movies and- and their friends and family die so I'd kind of like to avoid that."

"So you'd rather do this all on your own?"

"Is that much easier? I mean… for everyone?"

"Not necessarily. I think Jesse has a point, you'll need us with whatever's going on."

"Can we just go?" Beca forces a yawn.

"Don't try to end this conversation. I know you're not tired, you're never tired." Chloe brings her hand to Beca's.

Beca sighs and looks at Chloe.

"Come on, the more we all know, the better informed we are. The better informed we are, the easier it will be to stay out of trouble." Chloe reasons. "So please, let your friends in on this. Let us come to Emily's tomorrow. Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on Becs!"

Chloe's practically begging at this point, her eyes are big and it's the equivalent to staring at a puppy pleading for that last bite of food. So she lets her head rest against the seat of the car and she slouches.

"Fine." Beca huffs.

Beca feels Chloe kiss her cheek and sparks go off in her head. She feels energy spread out from her chest to every part of her. It feels like all the energy that Luke took is returning. She looks at Chloe who's practically beaming and she watches as Chloe brings her hand to Beca's cheek.

"I love seeing your eyes do that." Chloe says softly.

"I think it's weird." Beca deadpans.

Chloe just smiles, "I think it's beautiful."

"Uh-huh." Beca nods a little.

"I think," Chloe leans forward a little. "You're beautiful."

Beca scoffs trying her hardest to keep it together. "You just don't stop."

"I speak nothing but the truth."

"Maybe it's because you're a horrible liar." Beca says softly, licking her lower lip.

Chloe smiles, "So then you know it's true."

"What's true?" Beca raises a brow, watching as Chloe gets a little closer.

"That you're beautiful." Chloe look from Beca's eyes to her lips then back at her eyes.

"I mean…" Beca starts.

Chloe's eyes suddenly go wide and she pulls away, quickly looking out the back window.

Beca furrows her brow, "What?"

"I thought I saw something." Chloe looks out the other windows.

"Maybe we shouldn't be out this late." Beca says, looking out her window as feels the car start to move. "You know with Luke out there."

"Yeah maybe."

When they pull into Beca's driveway, Beca can already tell her parents are fighting. The lights are on in the living room, the shades are pulled down but that doesn't hide the fact that there's two shadows clearly arguing.

It's not like it surprises Beca anymore, not after to coming home to it night after night. Part of her really just wants them to tell her they're getting a divorce already because it's pretty clear their marriage is heading in that direction. It's even more irritating when she doesn't exactly know what they're fighting about because they won't tell her. And it's not like there's an obvious problem that she can find either because a lot of their fights are over kitchen duty and not filling up the car with gas. But it's obvious is not as small of a problem as forgetting who's making dinner.

But part of her doesn't want to see them part because she remembers so clearly when they were so happy, so in love with each other. Part of her wishes they would go back to their playful banters and walking into the kitchen for breakfast to find them dancing to seventies music. She wants things to go back to the way they were when she was eleven, where they had family weekends and spent nights playing Rock Band or whatever.

"You gonna be okay?" Chloe asks softly.

Beca just looks from the arguing shadows to Chloe who's looking at her with something along the lines of sympathy. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Do you wanna stay with me tonight?"

Beca offers a tight lip smile, "I'll be fine Chlo'."

Chloe just nods. "Okay."

"Thanks for taking me to the hospital by the way." Beca opens the door.

"Text me if you need anything." Chloe smiles a little.

Beca just nods and gets out of the car and shuts the door. She walks over to the front door and hesitantly opens the screen door, pushing on the slightly ajar wooden door. She looks back at Chloe's car which is still sitting there. She loves that about Chloe, loves that Chloe waits until she gets into the house, waits even after then to make sure she's staying and isn't going to change her mind about spending the night. Beca's done that a few times.

"There you are!" Her father says. "We've been worried."

"I told you she was fine." Her mother argues.

Beca turns to her parents and walks into the house, shutting the front door. "I'll be in my room."

"Wait." Her father puts a hand up. "We got a call from Jesse's parents. Let's talk in the kitchen."

Beca sighs and walks towards the kitchen.

"Brian, she's fine. She's had a long night at it's nearly one, just let her sleep."

"Melissa, no." Her father says sternly.

Beca just sits down at one of the chairs by the table.

"Come on we can talk to her in the morning." Her mother tries to reason.

"No. Now Beca," He sits down in the chair across from her, clasping his hands together. "What exactly happened?"

Beca shrugs, pulling the table mat closer to her so she can play with the frayed ends of it. "Dunno."

"How do you not know? You were there." Her father is clearly irritated.

"Be nice, I'm sure it was overwhelming." Her mother sits down next to her.

Beca just shakes her head a little. "I'm fine. Everyone's fine. Can I go?"

"I want to know what happened Beca." Her father sounds a bit calmer now.

She knows she can't tell them or maybe she doesn't want to. It's not exactly the easiest thing to explain that she can control electricity, can sort of fly, and there's a British transfer student who can take away her powers - wait. She wonders if they're really gone, she hasn't tried to use them since she tried shocking Aubrey. It certainly felt like they returned when Chloe kissed her cheek, but maybe-

"Beca." Her father says, breaking her train of thought.

"Huh?" Beca raises her brow.

Her father sighs, "What happened at the school Beca?"

Beca lets out a huff, "I wasn't there when it happened okay? Now can I please go?"

"Fine, go." Her father waves her off.

Her mother puts her hand on Beca's shoulder, "Goodnight."

Beca offers her mother a tight lip smile and leaves the kitchen to go to her room.

She doesn't bother to turn on the light, simply finding her way to the lamp on her desk. She lets her fingers brush against the the desk, eventually hitting cool metal. She lifts her hand, tapping the side of the lamp in hopes of turning it on.

When it turns on immediately, Beca lets out a sigh of relief.

She pulls the chair back and opens her laptop, slipping her headphones on. She wants to pretend today didn't happened, actually she'd love to do that, but she can't. But maybe she can, just for a few hours by working on a mix she's been trying to perfect for a few days now.

She waits a moment, wondering if her parents are done fighting for the night.

They aren't.


End file.
